


Lights, Camera, Action

by PacketofRedApples



Series: Ownership [3]
Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Alan awakes, only for it to start again.
Relationships: Mr. Scratch/Alan Wake
Series: Ownership [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636972
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lights, Camera, Action

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last in this series. I'm not sure, it got kinda dark and fucked up which makes sense for this ship but also-- It kinda bothers me now. IDK.

When Alan awoke, the previous several hours were a blur. Not only because he presumably was passed out during then, but because he just couldn’t remember what he did to land himself here. As he comes to consciousness, he realizes two things, one – is that he is tied up again. This is becoming too much of a running theme and he loathes it. Two is that the dim lights were on in this room… thinking as to why the only conclusion Wake could arrive at was that this meeting was once again different. This time, it’s most likely just him and Scratch. He’d say, man on man, but it seems vastly incorrect as he is currently – once again, as a reminder—tied up.

The writer shifts to look around, making the noisy spirals in the bed squeak, but all he spots is an empty room (That is, excluding all the furniture). To him, then, he does not spot anything extraordinary, but duly notes the pesky camera used in so many of The Herald’s messages. More akin to vlogger than a real threat, Alan laughs.

It seems the sounds informed the other that he is awake as soon the doppelganger walked into eyesight. Alan fixes his eyes onto the other man and glares. This does nothing to falter the mirror’s grin.

“Ah, you’re awake, buddy! Was thinking the worst, you know.” A chuckle punctuates the spoken words.

“What the hell do you want, Scratch?” Wake spits pissed off in his own right. “Seriously, don’t you get bored of the same few tricks?”

“You’re nothing less of constantly entertaining, Wake. I can’t say I get bored of playing with you.” The confession is almost honest, but the writer won’t accept it regardless. Not because he won’t admit to it being true, but because he’s sick and tired of it.

Mr. Scratch walks out of sight and returns moments later with the camera—fidgeting with the settings as he climbs onto the bed next to Alan.

“What the—what are you doing?” Wake becomes too aware of repeating activities in his current hell, thinking how to evade from anything unpleasant.

“I’m just going to make a little memory of our playtime, Wake. You know, for those cold evenings with Alice, when she can’t entertain me anymore. Just to remind me why I should keep going. Not that I’ll rid of you that easily—but I will be away for a short while.” Scratch smiles fondly at that, looking over Alan’s absolutely furious expression.

“You don’t need Alice. Don’t do it. Leave her out of this.” Alan protest and Scratch continues to watch curious, now letting the camera down just so he could get a good look at Alan’s face.

“Elaborate, Al’… What are you suggesting here?”

“You don’t need to torment Alice, when you can have me, right?” Alan says, so sure of himself, so confident in his truth. It almost shatters when the double laughs at him.

“You’re all I want, _Wakey_ , but unfortunately to keep you – I need to destroy everything you love, you know this. Don’t pretend you don’t.” The explanation, while not sound, is indeed an explanation. “Now, let’s get to the fun part.”

“You… can't…” Alan mutters, absolutely lost. He has enough stubbornness to keep going, but unfortunately for that reason he also has enough blindness to fall into these traps. Seems whatever arguments he may still have in him get stopped the moment Scratch moves to remove the belt buckle, slide off his pants. Wake, like a scared animal tries to move his hands but they’re so tightly bound behind his back, he has no luck in it. He becomes aware of how his legs are untied, how he could try to get up and run—but exiting into the night, unprepared and like this, that’s a whole other problem.

He decides to endure… He doesn’t know why, but it feels like a better option.

The writer is too preoccupied, thinking of what could possibly happen next – just what kind of sick fun is the other intending to have with him that when a pleased laugh takes him out of it he isn’t instantly aware as to why.

“Seems you’re excited about this.” The Champion of light looks away, ignoring the fact of the matter. This serves the Herald just fine, as he picks up his camera while undoing his own pants, taking out his member. “Don’t worry; I’ll be good this time.”

Within moments, Mr. Scratch’s dick is inside the Champion, no preparation, purely painful. And only then does he hit record on the camera, in moments to capture Alan’s pained expression as it slowly alleviates, softens with the Herald thrusting in rhythmically.

Scratch repositions his hips, trying to still keep a good angle on Alan’s face. Luckily, the shot only skews slightly, and with it skewing his cock hits right up to the pressure spot in Wake’s body. The moan he lets out is blasphemous, beyond belief dirty. Not a type of noise even Alice has heard, as he carries out the long and heavy cuss.

Scratch grins, very satisfied.

“Aren’t you a good boy.” He mutters, free hand caressing the writer’s hip bone. Eventually, he settles to squeeze on it, as he prepares a harder thrust into him. Upon its execution, Wake cries out, loudly and overtaken by pleasure. The Herald feels atop of the world, happy that the Champion of light is such a weakling in comparison now. No bite, no nothing, just silently taking it. But it also removes the fun from it… However, Mr. Scratch was not one to complain about a good thing.

“Tell me you’re mine!” The double demands, suddenly, as he continues to move in and out of the writer whose gritting his teeth, trying to hold back from further weeps. “C’mon, buddy, just tell me what we both know.”

Alan glares, through heavy-lidded eyes and angered flares. Scratch points the camera at his face, to capture the expression once he speaks. But Alan bites his tongue, despite the movement almost forcing out more grunts and moans out of him.

“Tell me who you belong to, Wake, or I’m going to bring back the sharp friends.” Scratch urges.

Alan huffs, breathing heavily through this nose, rocks his head back as the slamming into him continues, scrapping by or straight up hitting him in the right spot to drive him mad. Wanting this to end, Wake complies. He opens his mouth to lewd noise, followed by the scratching noise that occurs when attempting to pronounce the other. Then a pause between them.

“Fuck… Goddamn it. I belong to you.”

“That’s right, don’t forget it.” The Herald laughs then. Within minutes of continuous movement and breathy noises from them both, it ends with Alan shooting his load, getting a hefty amount of it on his own shirt. Scratch avoiding it all, to his damned luck. Scratch does not finish, but he pulls out.

“Let me get one more thing on camera...”

“No, please.”

“If you do this, I might forget about Alice.” Scratch says with a smirk. In Alan’s post-orgasm dazed brain, this is a fantastic sentence to hear. He nods.

“Okay.”

Within minutes, Alan realizes he’s untied now and that he is missing all of the articles of clothing he had.

Scratch returns to put something around Alan’s neck that feels cool and ends up being done too tightly. Another thing ends up being attached to it and then Wake is being pulled off the bed, which brings him back to awareness via the pain and pressure on his neck. A fucking collar and chain, really? How low must one stoop?

The Champion of Light collapses to his knees, and catches his breath, leaning against the Herald’s knee. The Herald was now sitting on the bed, bearing more amused expression on his face than ever before. Wake glares up, pissed, but with enough submission and defeat to not even bother with fighting back, even as the ridiculousness of the promise dawns on him.

Scratch pulls the chain again, urging Alan to wobble his way closer. He already understands his objective, doesn’t bother with fighting it remotely either… Alan moves his sore arms towards where Mr. Scratch’s member was, licks his own lips, and upon taking out the very much still hard cock, he takes it in his mouth.

The double sighs, content.

“What a good boy… I knew you were.”

And this would continue like this, but seems the writer is too slow or the Herald is too impatient, as the doppelganger tugs the chain once more, harder this time, as so far that Alan tumbles and takes Scratch’s full length down his throat. Wake gags, and attempts to pull back. But the chain prevents him from moving back too much. He stays there, terrified, trying his best to breathe through his nose, till the other picks up on this and lessens the pull. He doesn’t apologize, doesn’t even consider it. He was with his plaything and he would do as he wishes with it.

Once Alan gets the dick out of his mouth, he coughs, trying his best to not vomit. A minute or so passes, before Wake returns to the job at hand, this time faster in his movement, taking more and more of the Herald’s length. Luckily, the shadow bastard comes quickly enough and Alan swallows every drop of it out of spite.

Once he removes the cock from his mouth and Scratch let’s go of the chain to press the button to stop recording, Wake stands, removes the collar from his person and walks into the bathroom. Inside, he runs the water warm, warm as it’ll get and steps in.


End file.
